


Rainbow flags and party hats

by FreakyFangirl12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett Talbot is a tease, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone loves Liam, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, The pack live together, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Tease, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFangirl12/pseuds/FreakyFangirl12
Summary: Liam is in denial. He is accepting of the LGBTQ+ community but refuses to admit that he is gay even though the pack already know about it. When Liam finally does come out, chaos ensues.
Relationships: And probably more - Relationship, Corey Bryant/Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Liam Dunbar/Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar/Lydia Martin, Liam Dunbar/Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 24





	1. Denial is futile

Liam Dunbar was straight. He was certain of that fact. Until one day, he wasn't.

The pack had always teased Liam that he was the only straight member of the pack. Often, he would see Lydia and Malia cuddling or Brett and Corey making out under the bleachers. They never seemed to have any boundaries. Even when they had a boyfriend or girlfriend, everyone was still allowed to 'have fun with everyone else' as Mason put it to him one day. Liam had never really understood it and he tried not to get involved but it was hard when they all lived together and, if Liam was being completely honest, the idea of the whole relationship intrigued him in a way that made him almost uncomfortable.

Two people especially stood out to Liam. Theo Raeken and Brett Talbot. Those two boys had teased Liam more than all of the other pack members combined and they always succeeded in winding Liam up, even if he didn't admit that to them. The way that Theo would wait until the two of them were alone in the gym before slowly and suggestively peeling his shirt off whilst making eye contact with Liam in the mirror, or the way that Brett got so close they were practically pressed up against each other when they were waiting to take a shot during lacrosse practice. The two of them drove him mad and no matter how hard Liam tried not to give them any sort of reaction, he always left with the image of Theo's sweaty chest or the almost feeling of Brett's muscular body pressed against him lingering in his mind and their names on the tip of his tongue when he touched himself. But he would never let them slip past his lips and he would never admit that his orgasm was always longer and better those few times that he allowed himself to picture the boys' teasing as he shot his load.

"Liam!"

That was when Liam realised that his name was being called. He looked around the now empty history classroom and realised that he had drifted off again. 

Brett stood there smirking down at him, "You with me now, Liam?"

The boy held Liam's bag in one of his hands, his own on his back. He just smirked down at Liam but his face softened when the boy got up and he noticed that the boy was semi-hard.

"Come on, Liam. We have some stuff to talk about."

Liam simply nodded slightly at Brett and took his backpack from the boy's hand. He took off his hoodie and wrapped it around his waist in a futile attempt to hide his bulge which just made Brett smile slightly. The two of them walk outside even though they were meant to be heading to their next class. Scott went to stop them and make them go to class but left them alone when he realised the situation.

Brett sat down on the bleachers beside Liam and spoke,"So? What were you thinking about during history? Or who, I guess I should say."

Liam blushed bright red and looked down at the floor suddenly very interested in the different shades of grey.

Brett gently lifted Liam's chin with a finger and he turned his face to look at him,"It's okay, Liam. I wouldn't judge what you like the same way you don't judge me. I just want to help."

Liam looked at Brett. He didn't have much choice as Brett made him look at him but to Liam it didn't feel like that. It felt right that he was talking to Brett but he was embarrassed and didn't want to admit the truth. He knew that Brett was telling the truth about just wanting to help.

"I was thinking about you,"he admitted,"You and Theo"

"What about us?"

Liam blushed even brighter and shook his head refusing to talk to Brett about this anymore. Just then, Theo came over. He kissed Brett's cheek and then sat on Liam's other side.

"Hey, Little Wolf. Shouldn't you be in class?"

Liam ignored Theo's question so Brett spoke up,"Liam got a little bit distracted in history. I brought him out here so we could talk. He said he was thinking about us."

Theo looked over at Liam when Brett said that and noticed the bulge in his pants despite the younger boy trying to hide it. He smiled softly at Liam before speaking.

"What exactly was you thinking of about us, Pup?"

Liam blushed and looked from Brett to Theo. Theo's eyes were curious but neither of them were pushing him. He felt comfortable with the two. Strangely, he felt even more comfortable with them than with Mason and Corey.

"I was thinking about you both. Thinking about how you take of your shirt in the gym Theo and Brett, how you get so close in line with me that we are almost pressed together."

Both boys were listening and just letting Liam speak freely to get everything off his chest.

"How does it make you feel?"Brett asked softly"When we do those things to you, how do you react?"

Liam shook his head not wanting to talk about this anymore. This was the most open he had been with anyone when it came to his sexuality.

Theo spoke softly,"Can I tell you how I think you react?"

When Liam nodded, Theo moved closer and slowly ran a hand up Liam's shirt giving him time to stop him if he wanted to but Liam's eyes just tracked Theo's hand. "I think your heart starts to race in your chest. Right here"he says as he slowly takes his hand out from under Liam's shirt"I think that your brain starts to focus on us. We are all he can think about"he kisses Liam's forehead and then gently squeezed Liam's bulge"And I think that this starts to get hard"

Liam gasped as Theo gently squeezed his bulge and his dick twitched in interest, still half hard in his jeans.

Theo spoke softly,"Liam?"

Liam looked over at Theo and nodded"Yeah"

"Was I close?"

The boy blushed and hesitated before speaking,"Perfect"

Brett smiled brightly. He was proud of Liam for admitting the truth. Theo gently kissed Liam's cheek and then spoke as he squeezed the boy's bulge again

"Want us to help you with this?"


	2. There's a first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Brett are more than happy to help Liam with his little problem but the young beta is a little nervous

Liam looked up at Theo when the chimera offered that and so many emotions were written across his face. There was no denying that he wanted to cum and get rid of the ever hardening length in his pants. Then again, he had never done this with a guy before, let alone two. What Liam didn't realise was that as he was thinking about what to do, Theo and Brett had stripped out of their shirts and they were kissing as they waited for Liam to make his decision. The boy got harder as he watched the two make out and he let out a little whine of need.

Theo chuckled softly,"Need a hand, Little Wolf"

The chimera lifted Liam into his lap and he returned to making out with Brett giving Liam a front row seat as the boy slid his hands up Liam's shirt tracing shapes on his chest and playing with the young beta's nipples.

Brett pulled back for air and spoke softly, "Liam. You need to tell us if you want this."

Liam just whimpered and nodded almost desperately, "Please. Want your help"

That was all the two needed and within seconds Liam's shirt was in the pile with Theo's and Brett's and his jeans were undone giving Brett easy access to his dick whilst Theo's hands were busy with his nipples.

"Damn, Liam. So hard for us"Brett groans out as he palms the boy's length through the thin material of his jockstrap"Tell me Liam, who made you this hard baby boy?"

"You did. You and Theo."

Both Brett and Theo groan at that. Brett continues to palm the boy through the jock whilst kissing up and down his chest whilst Theo sucked and bit at Liam's neck whilst pinching and circling the young boy's nipples. Liam already knew that he was in for it and he just gave in to the two older boys, easily becoming putty in their hands.

Theo smirked down at the young boy listening to his soft moans and curses,"Feels good hey Pup?"

Liam could barely manage a nod and then Theo was speaking again.

"Brett's gonna make you cum so hard in that tight little jock of yours. Tell me Liam, how many times have you made yourself cum thinking about us?"

The boy blushed bright red, "So many. Most times you tease me. You get me so worked up. I make myself cum and your names are always on the tip of my tongue."

"Hmm, but you never said them did you, Pup"

Liam shook his head.

"Well you are going to say at least one of them today. Gonna moan it. Moan Brett's name loud when he makes you feel your jock with your cum. That sounds like a good thank you to me."

Brett hummed at that,"Damn right it does."

Liam moaned Theo's name along with a string of curse words making Theo chuckle.

"You got the wrong person, little wolf. I'm not touching your dick. Tell me Liam. Tell me who is going to make you cum."

Liam moaned Brett's name loudly, unable to quiet the noises. He was in so much pleasure that he couldn't think about anything but these two boys. The beta felt Theo's hard dick pressed against his ass and he starts to grind back against it. It wasn't until he did this that he realised that one of Theo's hands had moved from his nipples and the boy was palming himself, getting off on the sight of Liam.

Brett smirked up at the two and kept stroking Liam's cock through his jockstrap giving the boy just a tiny taste of what was heading his way. The boy had always known that Liam was into guys but he had never imagined that the boy would be so eager that he would let him and Theo touch him on the bleachers of the school lacrosse field. It made him smirk to himself as he watched the two. A rather loud moan from Liam snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Our little puppy is close, Theo. Hasn't he been such a good boy for us?"

Theo hummed and nodded,"Such a good boy. Let go, Liam. Want you to moan Brett's name as you cum"

That was all the encouragement Liam needed before he was practically screaming Brett's name as he shot two long hot loads of his cum into his jock. A groan from behind Liam let Brett know that the sight of Liam mid-orgasm had also set Theo off.

"Fuck, Liam. You made Theo cum in his pants."

Liam blushed bright red and looked over his shoulder at Theo who simply gave him a sloppy kiss. 

At that moment, the bell rang for next class and Liam's test.

Theo spoke,"Go get cleaned up and get to your test, Liam. I will help Brett out."

Liam nodded and got up to head inside. He caught the shirt that Theo tossed him as he walked off and it wasn't until the boy was almost off the field and was putting the shirt on that the boy realised that it wasn't his own. He gave the shirt a small sniff and instantly recognised the scent of Theo. The boy looked back at the chimera who just smirked and winked at Liam and the young beta blushed, slipped Theo's shirt on and headed off inside.


	3. Alpha knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam decides there is one more person he wants to talk to about his sexuality before the rest of the pack. His alpha is more than happy to help calm his young beta.

It was almost time for lacrosse practice but Liam wasn't feeling it today. He couldn't bring himself to go down on the field and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of what happened earlier and the fact that Theo was sat on the bleachers and Brett was lining up with the team to do drills. The boy didn't know so he just made his excuses and then went back to the boys' locker room sitting there for a few minutes before deciding to grab another shower. He had showed before heading to his test but still didn't feel right.

When Liam came out of the shower with a towel around his waist, Theo was there waiting for him. Liam was getting ready to argue with Theo to make the older boy leave but the chimera simply walked over to Liam and hugged him. Theo didn't care that Liam's hair was still damp from the shower. He just held Liam close and let the younger boy calm down with his scent, the scent of pack, around him.

"You okay?"he asks after a long moment of silence.

Liam sighed and nodded slightly,"I will be fine, Theo. I don't know, I just...I mean I showered earlier after...well,you know but I still don't feel right."

Understanding covered Theo's face and he nodded slightly as he told Liam all about when he first realised he was gay. The chimera had been in complete denial and after he first gave in to what he wanted, he became even worse. He would shower a lot and he didn't eat much.

"There's nothing wrong with this, Liam. With you. Brett and I still love you and care about you just the same as we did before and so will the rest of the pack but I'm not just going to sit by and watch you throw away your talent for lacrosse just because of your sexuality. I care about you too much to let you do that"

Liam frowned,"I'm not throwing it away. It's just today."

"Maybe for now but it won't stay like that. I'm not going to let you lose lacrosse. I know how much it means to you and I know that things feel strange and upside down at the moment but I promise you it will all be okay. Talk to Scott. Talk to Mason. Talk to Corey. Just please don't throw everything else away. If you don't keep playing lacrosse for yourself then do it for me and for the pack."

Just then the boys heard someone clearing their throat and they looked around to see Scott in the doorway, smiling softly.

"Theo's right you know, Liam. You have a talent for lacrosse and you can't throw that away. Not for anything."

Theo smiled and gently kissed Liam's cheek before pulling off his hoodie and putting it on the younger boy. Seeing Liam in his clothes made him happy and he knew it also calmed Liam down,"Remember what I said, Little Wolf. I'll see you back at home."

With that, Theo nodded at Scott and left the two alone. Liam smiled as he put the hood up on Theo's hoodie so that the boy's scent was closer to his nose. He then finished getting dressed not saying anything to his alpha. If he was being honest, the boy didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Scott everything but he was nervous and scared.

"I can tell there is something you want to tell me, Liam. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Liam sighed as he sat down on a bench and Scott came and sat beside him. He let the beta think about what he wanted to say as he distracted him from his nerves.

"You look good in Theo's hoodie. It seems to calm you down."

Liam nodded,"It's his scent. Something about it...I don't really know but it just makes my wolf go soft and happy. He's been my anchor for a long time but I didn't realise it would be like this."

Scott smiled softly,"Anchors affect us all differently, Liam. Some of us just calm down when we think about them but for others it is bigger than that. I'm guessing Theo is bigger than that for you. Probably because he is pack and you trust him so much."

Liam bit his lip and looked down,"There is something I have to tell you Scott. Before I tell the rest of the pack."Scott stayed silent so Liam took that as an invitation to tell him what was going on"I'm gay, or bi at least. I don't know but I...I like guys"

The alpha smiled brightly and hugged Liam close to his chest,"I am so proud of you. You're so brave"he was extremely proud of his young beta for coming out to him,"And don't worry, I already knew. I was worried about you when you left practice so I spoke to Brett and he told me the basics of how your conversation ended earlier."

"I'm just so scared and nervous to tell everyone."

"Liam, it won;t change anything"Scott says softly"We all still love you and if you want to take things slow after coming out then we understand that. Just don't stress yourself out too much. Don't worry about trying to find a word to describe what you are. Just, be honest with us, talk to us and let us help you."

Liam smiled at that,"Thanks Scott."

The alpha simply nodded,"Let's go home"


	4. The Time That Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was been almost a month since Liam came out to his pack and he hadn't done anything with any of them. The boy was still nervous and a little scared but soon opened up when Theo and Scott paid him a visit as he faked a sick day.

Liam had come out to his pack nearly a month ago and all of them were extremely supportive of him. The boy couldn't have asked for their reactions to be any better but still, he wasn't ready to go any further than being honest with them.

Today was a Tuesday and Liam hated Tuesdays at school. He looked at the time on the alarm clock and decided that he was going to call in sick for school. Most of the pack had already headed out so they could get some work done in the school library before classes started meaning that Liam was alone in the house with Mason.

Liam bit his lip and got out of bed. As he did this, he realised that his sweatpants were covered in cum and his dick was rock hard. He had been waking up like this more and more often over the last two weeks. The boy bit his lip and got out of his sweatpants. He hadn't touched himself or been with anyone else since Brett and Theo but today he didn't have the willpower to keep it in his pants.

The boy took his dick in his hands and started stoking it thinking hard and trying to focus on what his wet dream was about that night. He moaned from the pleasure his cock was getting after so long of denial and bit his lip when he heard a knock.

Mason knocked on the door,"Liam? You ready to go to school?"

When Liam told Mason that he was sick, the boy just shook his head slightly knowing that his best friend was not sick. He decided to give him a minute to enjoy his freedom and he walked to school heading to the library to meet the rest of the pack. The boy knew that Scott wouldn't approve of Liam skipping school for no reason but maybe some time was exactly what Liam needed.

"Where's Liam?"Scott asked.

Mason smirked,"Liam can't come to school today. He's 'sick'. Its very bad"he made air quotations with his fingers.

Theo's head shot up at that and he looked over at Scott as the alpha spoke

"I'll go talk to him."

The chimera got up,"I'm coming too"

Scott gave Theo a look clearly not happy with the idea of another one of his pack members skipping school but he knew Theo wouldn't take no as an answer and the chimera did have a way of getting Liam to listen and open up. The alpha reluctantly agreed and they headed back to the house.

They didn't even get inside before they could smell the scent of Liam's arousal and both boys knew exactly what 'sickness' the beta was suffering from. The two of them didn't even bother to be quite or to hide their scent since they knew Liam was too focused to notice them. Theo opened Liam's door and the two took in the sight of the small beta on his hands and knees fucking himself with what looked like one of Brett's dildos.

Liam was a mess and he moaned loudly just letting himself give in to the pleasure he was feeling as he replayed the images of his dream. Scott went in and Theo followed in behind.

"Oh, yeah. Very sick, Liam. Now I can really see why Mason was so worried about you."

The beta froze but made no attempt to cover himself or remove the dildo from his ass.

Scott went over to the boy moving him so that he was laying down on his back looking up at him and he motioned for Theo to come over to them. The chimera happily obliged and sat behind Liam resting the boy's head in his lap. Scott pulled out the pink dildo Liam was using to fuck himself and held it up.

"Is this one of Brett's toys?"

Liam simply bit his lip and nodded slightly,"Yes but..."

Scott cut him off"Yes what?"

"Yes Alpha"

Theo and Scott made eye contact above Liam both of them had lusty eyes and their dicks were steadily hardening.

The chimera spoke,"Why did you take the dildo Liam?"

"Needed to. I was just so desperate. These dreams have been driving me crazy."

"Oh we know about the wet dreams, Liam."Scott speaks up,"We hear your moans, smell your precum and eventually your release. Every night for the last two weeks."

Theo spoke up to carry on from Scott,"But we don't want you using these stupid pieces of plastic. You want to get laid? You come to one of us. We don't care when it is or what we are doing. It's our job to take care of you now."

Liam looked up at Theo with innocent eyes,"Will you fuck me Theo? Want you to be my first. Please"

The beta was practically begging already and Theo had the sudden urge to slam into him hard and fast until the boy was screaming his name but he held himself together.

"I don't know. You've been pretty bad this morning, Pup. Lying. Pretending to be sick to skip school."

"I'm sorry Theo. Please. Please, I promise I will be good."

"I don't think that will cut it. Why don't you make it up to us first? We had to come all the way back from school to sort out your behaviour so I think we deserve something, don't you"

Liam nodded in understanding,"Yes. I know what to do. Please let me make it up to you"

When Theo nodded okay, Liam looked between him and Scott before getting them both to sit on the bed. He got to work stripping them naked and then eagerly took Scott's dick into his mouth sucking like a pro and stroking Theo's cock swapping over every so often.

The moans Liam was drawing from his alpha and his anchor made his wolf eyes flash possessively and he kept sucking. Once both of their cocks were nice and wet, Liam pulled back for air and started to stroke them. His wolf was very close to the surface from how desperate he was and he started to suck and nip at Theo's chest as he jerked them off frowning when nothing happened. 

Theo chuckled softly and spoke,"My little Pup trying to mark me?"

Liam nodded his eyes slightly sad since it wasn't working but his face lit up when Theo presented his neck to the younger boy. Theo kept himself from healing as Liam marked up his neck.

He eventually pulled back, happy with the work on Theo's neck and he could tell that Scott was close so he returned his mouth to Scott's cock. Scott was moaning Liam's name loudly and all it took was a few more minutes before Scott was shooting down Liam's mouth. The beta swallowed his alpha's cum and then gave Theo the same treatment. 

Theo came down from his high and spoke,"Hmm, maybe you can be a good boy after all. Now, your alpha has to go and deal with an argument down at the school. Maybe the two of us should talk about your reward for being so good."

Liam could do nothing be let out a needy whine.


	5. Catching up and looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Scott catch up about Theo's reward but the alpha reminds Theo that Liam is not the first slut that he had dealt with.

Theo walked with Liam into the school. Scott had warned them that they would both be punished if they weren't both in school by lunch and although Liam seemed interested in the idea of being punished, Theo was eager to avoid the punishment and get Liam to school.

Liam had a free period so he walked with Lydia and Stiles to the library so they could help him study for his maths test after lunch. Theo smiled and let Liam go before heading to his class. The boy went over to Scott and sat beside him since that was his usual seat in the class. He noticed that Brett wasn't there and he wondered if he had missed something. It meant that Scott and Theo were the only supernatural creatures in the class.

Scott spoke up,"How's Liam doing? I take it he enjoyed his reward."

Theo bit his lip slightly as the alpha spoke to him. Everyone else in the classroom was talking and being loud so none of them would hear the conversation but despite that, Theo's voice dropped to a whisper.

"He enjoyed it. He had to take a nap afterwards but I managed to talk him into coming into school."

Scott hummed slightly,"Shame. I always did love punishing that ass of yours."

Theo blushed slightly at that and looked down trying to push away the images of a slightly younger version of himself laying across Scott's lap as the alpha spanked him for misbehaving.

Scott smirked at that,"I can hear your heartbeat rising Theo. I can smell your desire. You're thinking about it aren't you?"

Theo couldn't bring himself to answer and he felt his dick starting to get excited from the memories of his alpha's 'punishments'.

"Theo"Scott said in a warning tone,"Answer me"

The chimera whimpered slightly as he nodded at Scott,"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes alpha. I'm thinking about it."

"Tell me Theo"Scott's smirk was clear in his voice despite Theo not looking at him,"Tell me what you are thinking about."

Theo bit his lip whimpering slightly,"Thinking about you. Of how you would punish my ass when I misbehave. Made me lay across your lap as you spanked me. I always got so hard and if I took my punishment like a good boy then you would fuck my ass."

Scott hummed at that. The smell of Theo's desire was very evident now and he didn't care. He had always enjoyed teasing Theo but as the boy grew up, he became a lot more dominant and Scott found that it was a lot harder to get Theo to give in and be fucked like old times. It was, however, extremely easy still to get the boy worked up, dick hard and leaking precum.

"I can smell you Theo. Your desire. Your leaking cock. You were always such a good slut for me. Only ever wanted your alpha's cock inside you."

Theo could do nothing but whimper. His cock was rock hard and leaking in his sweatpants and the boy moved his hand down towards his dick but Scott stopped him and spoke up.

"Not happening, Theo. Let me ask you a question. Do you still go commando or have you learnt what underwear is yet?"

Theo blushed,"I still prefer to go commando" He admitted. 

Scott hummed,"You always did. You know what the problem with that is Theo? You get so much easier access to your cock and to that tight little hole of yours but it is so much more obvious when you are hard and when your dick is leaking. But you like that Theo, don't you? You like being a slut"

Just then, Brett came in and he sat in his normal seat on Theo's other side. Theo was still blushing as Brett sat down and sniffed the air before smirking over at Theo and glancing up at Scott. The chimera went silent not answering Scott's question.

"You never answered me, Theo. You love being a slut for your alpha don't you?"

Theo was bright red as he shook his head,"I'm not a sub."he denied but his cock was throbbing

The alpha chuckled slightly and spoke,"Awe. Don't worry Theo. Everyone is a sub for me. Besides, you say you don't want me but your cock is telling a different story."

Theo barely held in a needy whimper and shook his head,"It's been a long time. I've changed."

Scott smirked at him,"But you used to love it. Back when you first joined the pack, you were so desperate for my attention. You'd do whatever I wanted wherever I wanted it. You remember that."Theo whined slightly unable to hold back the needy noise and Scott just smirked,"I bet your alpha can still make you cream your pants without even being touched. Such a little slut, even just my voice alone would set you off."

Theo bit his lip and looked over at Brett knowing that this was all new information for the boy. Scott was the only person that Theo had ever let dominate him and he had never told anyone about the time they spent together.

"My favourite was when you spread your legs for me in the middle of a classroom just like this one. You remember that, Theo? I bet you do. You came so hard that day."

Theo whined needily as his dick leaked even more precum.

"It wasn't even an empty classroom, was it Theo? You were so desperate for your alpha's cock. In the middle of a lecture with the whole class around you came and sat on my lap. It was lucky we were at the back of the classroom or else we might have been caught by Coach. Not that you'd care. Being seen and watched by your teacher would probably have made you cum even harder."

"Please, Alpha. Want you to touch me. Want to cum. Please"

Brett smirked at Theo's begging but Scott ignored it entirely as he continued to relay the story.

"You were so desperate you completely took off the bottom half of your clothes. You'd already used the excuse of being to hot earlier that day to take your shirt off so you were completely naked. I remember your dick being rock hard and covered in precum before I'd even touched you and your mouth watered at the sight of my cock. I remember how hard it was to keep you quiet and I remember how much you begged for me to go harder and faster. To destroy your hole. I did what you wanted of course. My little slut had been very well behaved and I wanted to give him a reward."

Theo's breathing was heavy and uneven by now and he was extremely close.

"I remember right when you were about to cum, I grabbed the base of your cock so you wouldn't be able to and I wouldn't let go of it. Wouldn't let you cum. Not until Isaac saw what we were doing and watched you being the slut you are. I remember that you shot three long and hard loads as I let go of your dick and came inside of you as Isaac pulled out his phone and took a picture of us."

Theo moaned,"Alpha"as he shot two long loads right in his sweatpants. 

Scott smirked over at Theo and spoke,"Told you I could still do it. Such a dirty little slut."he looked around and saw everyone else was busy with their work and they were lucky to be in a class with long tables that hid whatever was under there,"Under the table and naked now. You are going to suck Brett's cock whilst I fuck your ass"

Theo whined at the idea of that and got under the table. The boy eagerly stripped naked and got Brett's dick out of his pants.

Scott smirked as he stood up and slammed into Theo's hole and felt it already stretched for him. He said nothing about it in that moment but it was definitely something he was going to bring up at some point. He fucked Theo roughly being grateful that the rest of the class were being loud enough to cover up the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Brett groaned softly as Theo sucked his dick like a pro. He looked over at Scott,"Why did you never tell me Theo was such a hot sub."

Scott smirked and spoke,"He only gives in to that side of him when I am around."

Theo moaned around Brett's cock making the boy shoot his load in Theo's mouth since he had already been worked up from watching Theo. The chimera tucked Brett back into his pants and let Scott fuck him. He moaned for his alpha quiet enough that it wouldn't be heard over the noise of the class by a normal student but enough to be heard very loudly by the supernatural ear.

Scott had already been touching himself so it only took a few more minutes until he was on the edge. He knew Theo was close to a second orgasm so he grabbed the base of his dick to keep the boy from cumming as he filled the boy's ass with his seed.

Theo whined needily when Scott wouldn't let him cum and the alpha smirked.

"Not happening, Theo. If you want to cum, you aren't hiding it again. Get out from under the table and beg for it then I might let you make yourself cum."

Theo crawled out from under the table and sat on the floor beside Scott and Brett.

"Please alpha. I want to cum so bad. I promise I will be good. Please alpha. Want you to see what a slut I am making myself cum at the back of the classroom where anyone could see me."

Scott nodded at Theo,"Okay, you can cum but you have to do it on your hands and knees touching yourself with three fingers in your ass"

Theo eagerly got in position and started to finger himself whilst jerking off. The boy was, luckily enough, not seen by anyone and it only took a few strokes before he shot his load across the floor. He licked his fingers which were now covered in Scott's cum.

Scott smirked,"Good boy. Now get dressed and wipe up your mess."

Theo did as he was told and then sat back down in his seat knowing that he would have to get a shower during lunch.

The alpha smirked at Theo and spoke,"See. Liam isn't the only slutty one in the pack."


	6. What nobody knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack have had enough of being woken up by Liam's wet dreams twice or more a night and they decide to talk to him about it.

_Liam groaned and looked up at his alpha as the older boy sucked and nibbled at his sweet spot. The boy was on cloud nine and he glanced around seeing his pack watching what Scott was doing for him and how much of a slut he was for it. He whined and spoke,"Please Scott"he didn't even know what he was begging for but he knew he needed something. Liam was so desperate and he looked from Scott to Derek, Theo and Brett who were all in various states of undress._

_Theo smirked at him and spoke," Look at our little pup, Brett. Rock hard and begging for his alpha's touch. For his cock. Such a slut." Brett hummed in agreement and kissed Theo rough and greedy before he went over to Liam. "Don't worry pup. We'll make you feel good. Just like we always do."_

Scott sighed as he was woken up for the third time that night by the smell coming from Liam's room. He decided to go and get a glass of water and was surprised to see almost every supernatural pack member already sat in the living room. Liam had been having a lot of wet dreams recently and it was waking them all up multiple times a night. None of them had wanted to say anything to begin with because they didn't want to embarrass the youngest pack member but it was starting to get ridiculous. 

Malia looked over at Scott,"We have to talk to him, now. It is getting ridiculous. I mean I would say he needs to be getting laid more but Theo and Brett have been taking care of that."

Scott saw a few others standing up to go and talk to Liam but the boy stopped them.

"Okay. Derek and I will talk to him. You guys just try and get back to sleep okay"

The pack slowly started to stumble tiredly off to their bedrooms and Derek went over to Scott. 

"You know, I don't think alpha powers do anything for wet dreams"

Scott shook his head,"It's not that. His scent has changed. Only slightly so you might not pick it up straight away but I think whatever caused the change in his scent is causing the dreams. We just need to get him to talk so we can help him"

Derek nodded in understanding and the two alphas went to Liam's room. Scott bit his lip when he saw Liam desperately humping the bed and whining like a slut. Derek woke Liam up after a few failed attempts. 

"You with us Liam?"Derek asked the boy in his arms

Liam was bright red and he nodded,"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Scott shook his head,"It's okay Liam. We are here now and we want to help. That's all that's important."

Liam just nodded slightly at that,"If you are wondering what's causing the dreams, it is probably something to do with this"he flashed his eyes to the colour of an omega.

"What? That's impossible. You can't be an omega"

"There's no can't about it, Scott. I am."

Derek nodded and spoke,"Liam's right. And it actually makes perfect sense."

Scott looked at him,"Care to illuminate?"

"Well, Liam has always been a beta but sometimes betas can change from being a beta to an omega not because they lose their pack but because of their desire to be dominated. For example, Liam wants to be dominated but as a beta he can only by truly dominated in rank by an alpha so submitting to another beta doesn't give him the attention and feeling of submission that he wants. His wolf is changing to an omega so he can be truly dominated by alphas and betas."

Liam whimpered a little and Derek moved the boy to sit in his lap. The older alpha started to slowly and gently stroke Liam's cock as he continued to talk.

"That is why the dreams are so bad. At least part of Liam's wolf is already omega but he isn't fully omega yet so having Brett or Theo wouldn't satisfy his wolf. His wolf is desperate to be dominated in a way that they can't yet. When he is fully omega they will be able to but until then he needs to be dominated by an alpha to be satisfied."

Scott watched Derek stroke Liam's cock. He was already covered in cum from the wet dream but he was moaning desperately and begging Derek to fuck him.

"Please, Derek. Want your cock. Promise I'll be a good little pup. Please. Need your alpha cock to ruin my hole."

Derek looked down at Liam and whispered something in his ear which made the boy blush bright red. Scott went over and sat on the other end of the bed watching the two of them.

"Maybe you should give him what he wants, Derek."

Derek chuckled slightly when Liam looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes and the alpha decided that they definitely shouldn't work when Liam was naked in his lap, covered in his own cum and begging for his cock.

Liam whined,"Please, Derek"

Scott chuckled softly and looked over at his beta,"Come here, Liam."

Liam went to Scott obediently and the boy held his first bitten werewolf against his chest. Derek smirked and took this time where Scott was in control to tease Liam a bit more. He knew Liam had IED so he could only be teased to a point but now he was becoming an omega, it meant he could be teased a lot more. The man got up and stayed on the bed giving Liam a sexy strip tease smirking as Liam went to stroke himself but Scott held his hands down.

Scott smirked and whispered in Liam's ear,"Such a slutty little puppy. No touching unless you are told."

Liam whined but nodded and watched as Derek finished stripping. The man smirked widely when he hears Liam whimper longingly just from seeing the size of his cock. He laid down and motioned for Liam to come to him. As soon as Scott had let go of Liam, the boy was over with Derek and when he was given permission, he started eagerly sucking Derek's cock.

Derek groaned from pleasure and then looked over at Scott pulling the boy over. He had seen the younger alpha stroking his cock whilst watching Liam and when Scott was at his side, he took the boy's cock in his hands and started stroking it for him.

When Derek's cock was nice and wet, he pulled Liam up by his hair and instructed him to get on his hands and knees. Scott slid underneath Liam and started sucking the younger boy's cock. Derek instructed Liam to suck Scott's and the boy eagerly obliged letting out a little shriek as Derek started eating out his ass hole.

"Hmm, that feel good, Liam. You're such a little slut for your alphas. Even got your little hole all nice and stretched out, ready to use. Do you want me to fuck you Liam?"

Liam hummed around Scott's cock and pulled back only to give Derek a small yes before taking his alpha's cock back into his mouth.

Derek smirked,"As you wish"

The man slammed his dick into Liam's ass knowing full well that he could take it. He never gave him a chance to adjust knowing that it wouldn't take long for Liam and Scott to cum. He just pounded into Liam with long, hard and deep thrusts making the boy scream like a pornstar.

"Shhh, puppy. We don't want to wake anyone up."

Liam whined but nodded. He was still moaning around Scott's dick but not as loud. 

Derek hummed his approval and fucked Liam harder and faster giving his ass a gentle smack. He heard Liam moan louder at that and he spanked the boy harder making him moan loudly from the pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum, Alpha"

Liam wasn't sure who he was talking to but Derek gave him permission anyway and he shot his load down Scott's throat. Scott swallowed then got in front of Liam, fucking his mouth as Derek kept pounding his ass.

"Such a good little slut, Liam"Scott speaks,"Taking both of your alphas' cocks. Such a filthy little whore for us"

Liam groaned when Scott called him a slut and a whore making the teen alpha smirk and fuck his mouth faster.

Derek spoke to Scott,"I bet this is what the little slut was dreaming about. Being taken like the whore he is. Maybe even being watched. Bet he'd let anything with a cock fuck his ass. Such a dirty little whore. Begging for alpha cock in his ass. Begging to be bred."

Liam couldn't stop himself then. He came a second time all over the bedsheets at the same time as Scott filling his mouth. Derek thrust into Liam a few more times before filling his ass and slipping a plug in to make sure his cum stayed put. 

Both alphas pulled out of Liam's respective holes and Derek wiped them off before picking up a very tired Liam. He carried the boy to his bedroom since Liam's sheets were ruined and he didn't want Liam to sleep in them. Derek laid down with Liam and Scott shyly joined them. 

The three get off to sleep deciding to talk about what had happened in the morning.


	7. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes into heat for the first time but Scott and Theo are out of town leaving Derek and Brett with a very agitated and horny little wolf.

Liam felt like he was dying. He knew that werewolves couldn't get sick but he felt like he had an extremely high fever. His clothes were stuck to him from his sweat and the hair stuck to his forehead was equally drenched. The boy got up out of his bed and looked at the time. He should have been in school two hours ago and from the number of heartbeats and scents he could sense in the house, it was just him, Brett and Derek in the house. 

The boy made his way to the shower and he struggled to remove his clothes. He ended up growling as he struggled to pull his basketball vest over his head. That was when he heard a gentle knock at the door and saw Brett. Brett went over to the younger omega and helped him get his clothes off without a word.

"It's okay, Liam"he eventually says after the boy was naked,"I can help you and so can Derek. Let's get you showered and then the three of us can call Theo and Scott"

Liam just nods at that and steps into the freezing water of the shower. He moaned softly as the water cooled his skin, at least for the moment, and he stayed under the water for as long as possible before getting out. As he stepped out of the shower, he felt his body temperature increasing rapidly so he tried to fight against Brett as the beta tried to get Liam dry and into a pair of shorts.

Brett frowned slightly and pulled the soaking wet omega into his body so that they were chest to chest. Liam held on to Brett and calmed down simply moving closer to Brett wanting to be as close as possible as the contact cooled him down. The two just stayed there for a few minutes before Brett eventually pulled back. He dried Liam off and managed to talk him into putting on a loose pair of shorts before taking the boy to Scott's room.

"Why are we going to Scott's room?" The young omega asked in confusion and Brett just smiled softly telling the boy that Scott said it was okay before walking in with him. 

Derek was already sat on the bed on a skype call with Scott and Theo. As soon as Liam heard the voices, he rushed over to Derek wanting to see the two boys.

"Theo," Liam said excitedly. The boy was practically beaming at the sight of the chimera. It had felt like forever since he had seen the older boy when it had only been a few days.

Theo chuckled slightly at the boy, "Hey, Pup. You hanging in there without me?"

"I'm so hot, Theo. What's happening to me?"

Regret shone in Theo's eyes. The chimera had always felt a need to protect Liam, to keep him safe and happy and now his little omega was struggling without him through his first heat.

"I know, baby, but you are going to be okay. You are in heat but Derek and Brett are going to help you and so are me and Scott."

The boy looked confused, "How can you help? You aren't here."

Brett sat down beside Derek and held Liam in his lap as Scott came into the view of the camera.

"We may not be there in person but I am still your alpha, you still have to listen to me and we all know you will do anything Theo says"Scott tells the younger boy.

Liam whimpered at that and looked from Scott to a smirking Theo on the screen. It was true that Liam really struggled to say no to both Theo and Brett but especially Theo. The boy's eyes shone with desire and he whined before looking up at Brett.

"Please," he said to Brett in a begging tone.

This made Brett chuckle and he let the tips of his fingers trace over Liam's chest and arms kissing down his neck at the same time. Liam moaned softly as Brett found his sweet spot and he was only half aware of Derek moving the camera so that Scott and Theo had a better view of what was going on.

Brett smirked as Liam shut his eyes and he whispered into his ear,"Eyes on Theo, baby boy"

Liam obeyed and opened his eyes seeing Theo and Scott. They were now both naked and making out. The sight alone made Liam's dick leak and he groaned needily grinding his ass down into Brett's crotch until Derek pinned the boy's hips down so he couldn't move.

Scott and Theo both chuckled as they heard what an affect them making out with each other was having on Liam. They pulled away from each other and looked at Liam as they finished stripping their clothes to reveal they were both starting to harden. Brett was hard underneath Liam and Derek was naked and semi-hard as well. Brett smirked at Liam's whimpers and moans. Even though they were nothing official, Liam did prefer to have sex with him or Theo and sometimes both of them. They didn't know why and they never asked why but Liam always got rock hard just from seeing either of them naked.

Liam looked up at Brett and Derek,"Please"he whimpered not knowing what he was asking for just knowing that he needed it.

Derek smirked at Liam and propped the phone up before leaning over and kissing the boy roughly. Brett gently pushed Liam towards Derek and slid out from under the boy while he had the chance. Theo smirked when Brett looked over at him and he instructed the boy to strip which he did eagerly whilst listening to Derek and Liam making out behind him and watching Scott and Theo stroke each others cocks.

Derek smirked into his kiss with Liam when he saw the desire in Brett's eyes. He got Liam out of his shorts and moved the boy further up to his chest before speaking to Brett.

"Feeling left out, Brett? Why don't you come and suck my dick?"

Brett looked from Derek to Theo at Derek's offer. The two boys were dating and although Theo had never stopped Brett from having sex with anyone else, the boy still liked to ask Theo first at times. Theo gave the boy a knowing smirk and a wink before nodding at him and that was all the encouragement Brett needed before he was taking Derek's dick in his throat.

Scott spoke up,"Liam." once he had his betas attention he continued to speak,"Why don't you sit on Derek's face so he can taste your ass whilst you watch Brett?"

Liam blushed bright red and looked at Scott and Theo seeing the older chimera licking his lips, eyes shining in interest at the request. He nodded at Liam,"You heard the alpha, Puppy. You'd better do what you're told"


End file.
